Stupidité Stupide idée
by ShiiNeeSan
Summary: Alors voilà. J'avais tort, une fois de plus. J'ai voulu être fier, être le seul à tes yeux et maintenant, je vais sûrement mourir. J'ai été stupide. Par deux fois dans ma vie, j'ai fais des erreurs. La première était de te laisser. Seul. Avec ces voyous. La seconde, de vouloir ramener ton attention à moi… En défiant ton roi. (Misaki, Fushimi et Mikoto sont à GoRa)


_Alors voilà. J'avais tort, une fois de plus. J'ai voulu être fier, être le seul à tes yeux et maintenant, je vais sûrement mourir. J'ai été stupide. Par deux fois dans ma vie, j'ai fais des erreurs. La première était de te laisser. Seul. Avec ces voyous. La seconde, de vouloir ramener ton attention à moi… En défiant ton roi. _

-J'ai acquis assez de puissance, maintenant…

Je fermais mon poing. Ce qu'il restait du sceau de Homra rougit faiblement, comme s'il devinait mes intentions. Tsk… C'est impossible…

Pendant tout ce temps, toute cette année où je t'ai laissé seul, j'ai regretté. J'ai voulu te tirer à moi, toucher ta peau brûlante de haine bien plus d'une fois. Mais c'est sur le point de se terminer, Misaki. Cette souffrance dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je te vois, elle va disparaître, en même temps que la source du problème… Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je vais défier Mikoto. Je suis sûr de gagner. J'ai deux pouvoirs après tout, même si je ne suis pas roi.

_Quelle stupide idée j'ai eu !_

Ce matin là, je me suis levé plus tard que d'habitude. J'ai pris plus de temps pour déjeuner. J'ai pris une douche, ai lavé mes cheveux. Et je suis sortis. Sans même adresser un bonjour de politesse à Munakata, ou au lieutenant. Je marchais dans la rue où tout me semblait fait pour me mettre de bonne humeur, prêt à me battre. Les pans bleus de mon uniforme fouettaient mes jambes au gré du vent, l'air sentait bon les cerisiers en fleurs. Je n'avais pas d'horaire précis en tête, mais je me dis que si je te croisais, je commencerais par me battre contre toi, par te réduire en cendre , en lambeaux, puis je te ramènerais au bar... J'attendrais que tu te réveilles, et je défierais ton roi.

_Heureusement, je ne t'ai pas croisé, Misaki !_

Alors, je suis allé naturellement dans la rue piétonne, celle du bar de Homra. Je t'ai aperçu a l'intérieur, mais tu ne m'as pas vu. Tu parlais avec Mikoto... Je m'appuyai contre un panneau, un peu en retrait, de façon a voir qui sortait et entrait mais sans que ces personnes ne me remarquent, attendant un mouvement, je ne sais pas, que quelqu'un sorte...

Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que j'étais chanceux, lorsque j'ai vu que c'était le Roi lui-même qui mit son nez dehors. Finalement, je me demande si j'ai bien fait.

La suite, tu la connais. J'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi même en te voyant le suivre comme un petit chien, souriant comme tu me souriais avant... Alors je me suis jeté sur lui, mon sabre pointé vers le milieux de son dos. Je ne sais pas si je souriais sur le moment ou si j pleurais. Mais il m'avait vu venir. Il était beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'imaginais, mais dans ma rage, je ne m'en rendit pas compte. Je ne regardais pas où mes coups portaient, seul ta surprise m'intéressait sur le moment. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu était sur le point de partir, pour laisser ton Roi bien-aimé régler ça seul, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'as énervé.

Alors j'ai attisé ma haine avec ton indifférence. J'ai frappée, sans me protéger, sans prendre la peine de contrer ses attaques. Utilisant tantôt une aura bleue, tantôt une flamme rouge. Mais il est beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il ne dépend de personne, si ce n'est de lui même. Il n'as pas eu besoin de sortir son épée de Damoclès pour me mettre à terre. En revanche, lorsque son poing s'enflamma, je vis un éclair dans ses yeux, et l'épée apparue dans le ciel. Tu l'as remarqué aussi, alors tu t'es approché. Mikoto allais abattre son poing, mais il ne me oyait pas. Ses yeux restait ternes, vide. Comme si devenir un roi lui avait enlevé quelque chose...

Je voulais le tuer, Misaki. Pas pour que tu me haïsse encore plus, mais pour que je sois le seul à tes yeux. Le seul à avoir ton attention, tes paroles, tes sourires et tes éclats de rire. Le seul à avoir tes larmes, tes angoisses, tes blessures. Tes cris. Ton amour. J'ai été aveuglé par le pouvoir, et j'ai cru être plus fort. Mais c'était faux. Je vais mourir, dans moins d'une seconde, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté...

* * *

_ -Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Hein ? Répète un peu pour voir !_

_ Encore une bagarre, dans la cour de l'école primaire. Un jeune enfant, roux, aux yeux enragés, tenais par le col un second, blond, qui semblait amusé de la situation malgré le poing serré qui menaçait son visage d'ange. Derrière eux, un troisième, accroupit, dont on ne distinguait que les cheveux noirs au reflets bleutés. _

_ -Que ces parents l'aiment pas ! C'est pour ça qu'il rentre chez lui tout seul le soir !_

_ Le coup partit tout seul. Le roux ficha son poing dans la joue du blond, qui se mit a pleurer et hurler plus que raison. En un instant, les deux furent séparés et punis._

_ Le soir, à la sortie, alors que tout les élèves repartaient déjà avec leurs parents, le petit brun remit ses chaussures, pris son cartable sur son dos et sortit de l'école. Seul. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas en direction de la rue qui le menait chez lui qu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom._

_ -Saruhiko-chan ! Attends-moi ! _

_ Il se retourna. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Il vit alors le garçon de tout à l'heure, celui qui l'avait défendu, sortir à cloche pied en tentant d'enfiler sa deuxième tennis. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà... ? Mikoto, Misako... ? Il avait un prénom de fille, c'était certain._

_ -Attends, j'habite par là aussi ! Je m'appelle Yata !_

_ Il avait un grand sourire, des yeux rieurs, un pansement sur le nez et tendait sa main en direction du plus jeune, qui la serra en lâchant à son tour un petit sourire. _

_ -F-Fushimi Saruhiko... Merci pour tout à l'heure..._

_ -Bah, t'en fait pas ! Je l'aimais pas de toutes façons. Et je sais que c'est dur d'être nouveau dans une école. Mais t'inquiète, je veux bien être ton ami ! En plus comme c'est les vacances ce soir, j'ai pas eu de punition !_

_ Il se mit à rire, très vite rejoint par Fushimi, qui étai tout de même quelque peu gêné de cette arrivée soudaine._

_ -Je vais te dire un secret. Tu ne le dis a personne, et tu sera le seul a pouvoir l'utiliser, d'accord ! Mon prénom, c'est Misaki. Je l'aime pas, mais si c'est toi qui le dit, ça me dérange pas !_

_ Il souriait de toute ses dents. C'était comme un pacte entre eux, du haut de leurs huit ans. Enfin, huit pour lui, mais sept pour le brun. _

_ Tout le long du trajet, ils rirent ensembles, tandis que Misaki se lançait dans un long monologue voulant imiter leur professeur lorsqu'il le menaçait de prévenir ses parents. Fushimi regardait, se retenant de s'esclaffer avant que l'autre n'ai terminé, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent entre les murs des maisons environnantes, jusqu'à ce que Saruhiko en pointe une du doigt, un peu plus loin._

_ -J'habite là... On se verra pendant les vacances, hein ? _

_ -Oui ! Promis ! Rendez-vous demain matin, juste... ici !_

_ Tout en parlant, Yata avait pris un petit bout de bois et traça une croix sur le trottoir, en appuyant bien pour que la marque ne disparaisse pas durant la nuit. Puis, souriant, ils se quittèrent, Fushimi rentrant chez lui et Misaki prenant une petite rue de traverse pour rejoindre sa maison. _

* * *

Pourquoi je repense à ça maintenant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai perdu, je vais mourir, alors pour ajouter encore plus de peine à mon cœur meurtri... Non, je ne pense pas. Mais, alors que je suis sur le point de me faire brûler par la froideur du roi rouge, je t'ai entendu. Tu a soupiré. Dans un souffle, tu as dit mon prénom..

-Saru...

Puis, en hurlant a t'en déchirer les poumons...

-MIKOTO-SAN ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! Ne le tue pas...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m'empêche de mourir, Misaki ? Est-ce pour me protéger, comme le jour de notre rencontre... Lorsque tu était encore plus grand que moi..?Tu n'arrivais déjà pas à supporter ma trahison. Est-ce que tu supportera ma mort ? Est-ce que tu en voudras à Mikoto d'avoir tué un traître... ? Mais il ne l'as pas fait. Il s'est relevé, comme tu lui a demandé. Me laissant au sol, le souffle court, les yeux embués de larmes. Tout était confus dans mon esprit. Pourquoi l'en avais-tu empêché ? Pour pouvoir te moquer de moi ? Parce que je te manque ? Je reste là, allongé sur le sol dur et froid, pendant que j'entends des pas s'éloigner. Tu es toujours là ? Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, enlever ma main de mon visage, pour vérifier. J'ai honte. Honte d'avoir été aussi stupide. Honte d'avoir cru que ce serait la bonne manière de te récupérer.

Je suis désolée, Misaki. Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul si longtemps. Désolé d'être aussi stupide... Mais je sens encore quelqu'un, près de moi. Est-ce que c'est toi ? Tu reste pour le plaisir de me voir pleurer, hein... Pourquoi tu te penches vers moi ? Pour me faire mal ? Me blesser encore plus ?

-Tu es... Un idiot, Saru. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi que ça m'empêche de te protéger de ceux qui te veulent du mal. Même si … Même si c'est moi qui allait te faire mal. Tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis parti ? Pourquoi je me suis éloigné de toi ? J'avais peur.

Non. Non, ne part pas ! Reste à mes côtés, parle moi encore, je veux entendre ta voix, sentir ton souffle quand tu me parles.. ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse plus seul...

-Tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je faisais toujours en sorte que tu vienne me chercher chez moi, quand on était petit. Pourquoi je voulais toujours me battre à tes côtés. Nous étions comme des frères... Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as dit, ce vendredi là, à la sortie de l'école, Misaki. Nous nous étions promis de toujours rester ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas ? Et ce soir, où tes parents se sont séparés en criant, où tu t'es réfugié sur la colline, où nous avons passé la nuit ensemble à la belle étoile... C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris...

Je t'entends te retourner. Tu serais vraiment parti, si je n'avais pas parlé, de ma voix enrouée ?

Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'as aidé à me relever, pourquoi tu m'as ramené, non pas chez moi, mais chez toi, dans l'appartement que nous partagions autrefois... Pourquoi tu m'as soigné, pourquoi tu m'as couché dans ton lit, ce lit qui a dû voir de nombreuses larmes couler, par ma faute. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Que tu pleures pour moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu ne m'as posé aucune question ? Sur la raison de mon départ ? Sur le fait que je t'ai laissé seul ?

Enfin, pour l'instant, je vais juste dormir, si tu ne m'en veux pas...


End file.
